Edelwiess
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Caboose gets shot, and Carolina grants his last wish. *Horrible summary, again. Please read*


**I got this idea while pacing around in my room muttering to myself. It's very, very sad. (Kinda like _His Name was Micheal J. Caboose _but not quite.) Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Carolina's fingers moved like lightning over the counsel, quickly trying to get passed the firewall and get the ship moving. The Wash, the reds, and the blues, except for Caboose who stood watching her back, were keeping the guards at bey. Caboose was being quiet, which made Carolina very happy right now. She heard loud footsteps and a bullet hit the wall right by her head. She looked over her shoulder to see a brown soldier aiming an assault rifle at her. She watched as Caboose jumped in-between them and shot the soldier. Carolina was about to thank him when Caboose dropped his gun and turned halfway, looking at blood covering his hand. She gasped, the blood was coming from him.

"C-Caroilna?" Caboose said, sounding almost tired. As he spoke the words Caboose started to fall over. Carolina dropped her pistol in order to catch the falling soldier. She set him on the ground and gently twisted his helmet off, looking down at his bright blue eyes and messy blond hair. He stared at his hand a while longer before looking back up at her. They rolled back around to look at his hand again, glancing down at the hole in his gut. Carolina's hands gently grabbed his face, making him look back up at her. His eyes still danced with a smile in them, but he looked a bit sadder than normal, and it broke her heart. "I'm not gonna make it, am I?" Carolina took in a small swallow, clearing her throat silently.

"I don't think so Caboose, no," she said truthfully. Caboose looked away from her eyes and at the ceiling, even more sad now. He nodded slowly. Carolina ran her fingers through his hair slowly, watching as Caboose's breathing slowly little by little. He looked back at her, she looked into his eyes, those bright blue eyes that could just swallow you up and make you smile whether you wanted to or not, and found that they did not sparkle like they always did. Her heart shattered a little bit more, but it ached even worse as he gave a sad smile.

"C-Carolina, do you remember, that song, you sang, the one you said, that York, used to sing?" he asked slowly, struggling a little. Carolina nodded and let out a tiny 'mmhmm'. His smile turned a little sweeter. "Could-could you sing-sing it, to me, p-please?" Carolina swallowed again and nodded. Caboose smiled. "I'd like that." Carolina moved a bit of hair of of his face again and he closed his eyes a moment, before reopening them and looking up at her as she took a deep breath.

...

Wash pointed his gun at the empty air, waiting for more guards along with the others. But none came. Simmons announced that he had finished hacking the door and they all backed up into the bridge, letting him shut it behind them. Wash allowed himself to let his guard down and looked at everyone. Grif limped on his right side, Sarge held his shoulder, and Donut's visor was cracked a little. But no one was hurt to back. Wash started to concradulate them, but stopped, listening. Was Carolina, singing? He rounded the corner to see and stopped instantly, all the others right behind him at the sight.

There lay Caboose, his head in Carolina's lap and his gut and right hand covered in blood. She held his left hand in her own and moved some hair of his voice, singing quietly to the fallen soldier as he lay there, slowly dying. Wash's shoulder drooped and his head hung. Tucker walked over and put a hand on Wash's shoulder, looking at Caboose sadly. The reds and Doc. all lined up quickly, watching the scene play out.

_...clean and bright,_  
_You look happy to meet me._

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,_  
_Bloom and grow forever._

_Edelweiss, edelweiss._  
_Bless my homeland forever_

Caboose's eyes slowly closed, and his hand fell out of hers. Carolina squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. Wash walked over to her and knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, then back at Caboose with a sigh. She looked over at Tucker let out a firm, almost angry huff.

"He was dumb and annoying," he remarked sourly. But his voice softened as he continued. "But the sweetest, most loving man you will ever meet. And a very good friend." Grif placed a hand on the blue soldier's shoulder as he stared down at his feet sadly. Carolina stood up and put her helmet back on, walking over to the counsel and getting back to work, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, but not allowing the sobs to escape.

* * *

***sniffle* well, there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get some tissues.  
**


End file.
